psiakifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pies domowy
Pies domowy - udomowiona forma wilka szarego, ssaka drapieżnego z rodziny psowatych (Canidae), uznawana przez niektórych za podgatunek wilka, a przez innych za odrębny gatunek, opisywany pod synonimicznymi nazwami Canis lupus familiaris lub Canis familiaris. Od czasu jego udomowienia powstało wiele ras, znacznie różniących się morfologią i cechami użytkowymi. Rasy pierwotne powstawały głównie w wyniku presji środowiskowej. Rasy współczesne uzyskano w wyniku doboru sztucznego. Taksonomia Karol Linneusz opisał naukowo psa w 1758 r. pod nazwą Canis familiaris Linnaeus, 1758. W tej samej pracy Linneusz opisał wilka pod nazwą Canis lupus. Kiedy uzgodniono, że pies prawdopodobnie pochodzi od wilka, nazwa systematyczna (naukowa) psa została zmieniona zgodnie z zasadami nomenklatury zoologicznej na Canis lupus f. familiaris – czyli forma domowa wilka, w skrócie C. l. familiaris. Ze względu na powszechność stosowania pierwszej nazwy, jaką nadał psu Linneusz – Canis familiaris, w 2003 r. Międzynarodowa Komisja Nomenklatury Zoologicznej dopuściła stosowanie obydwu nazw jako poprawnych nazw naukowych. Zarówno Canis familiaris, jak i Canis lupus familiaris są poprawnymi nazwami systematycznymi psa domowego. Tę drugą nazwę można traktować jako trynominalną nazwę podgatunku lub jako uproszczony zapis nazwy formy udomowionej Canis lupus f. familiaris, zależnie od tego, czy uważać psa domowego za podgatunek wilka. Budowa i wygląd Różnorodność ras psów, zarówno pod względem budowy, jak i usposobienia, była obiektem badań m.in. grupy międzynarodowych naukowców z uniwersytetów Utah i brytyjskiego Waltham Center for Pet Nutrition, które należą do korporacji Mars, będącej producentem karmy dla psów. Otrzymane wyniki badań odkryły, że cechy fizyczne jak i charakterologiczne są zależne od genotypu. Badania koncentrowały się na wyszukiwaniu niewielkich różnic w materiale genetycznym, tak zwanych polimorfizmów pojedynczego nukleotydu. W literaturze kynologicznej są przytaczane systemy identyfikacji ras, które mogą być oparte m.in. na kryteriach ich użytkowości lub na cechach wyglądu zewnętrznego. David Alderton (także Anna Maria Krämer) prezentuje podział ras psów ze względu na ich wzrost oraz masę ciała. Wymiary te, w zależności od rasy, wahają się od. ok. 25 cm do nawet ok. 1 metra wysokości w kłębie. Masa ciała psów waha się od 1 do ok. 100 kg. David Alderton wprowadza także ogólne rozróżnienie ras psów ze względu na: *kształt głowy, gdzie wyróżnia trzy podstawowe kategorie: **psy okrągłogłowe, głównie zaliczane są tu rasy posiadające krótkie kufy (jak u rasy cavalier king charles spaniel); **psy długogłowe, z wydłużonymi kufami (np. whippet); **psy o kształcie głowy kwadratowym, o mocnych i krótkich szczękach (np. takich jak u bulmastifa); *typ uszu, gdzie są wyszczególnione: **uszy długie (jak u rasy bloodhound); **uszy krótkie (terier czeski), do których zaliczane są uszy łamane, czyli charakterystycznie wywinięte do przodu, tak jak występuje to np. u foksteriera krótkowłosego lub u owczarka szkockiego długowłosego; **uszy stojące (tego typu uszy występują np. u husky syberyjskiego); *długość sierści, gdzie rasy psa są podzielone na trzy grupy: **psy długowłose; **psy krótkowłose; **psy szorstkowłose. Istnieją rasy, w których występują odmiany psów o wszystkich trzech wariantach długości szaty (np. wyżły niemieckie, jamnik), częściej jednak występuje któryś z wariantów w postaci dominującej (liczniejszej), preferowanej przez hodowców, na przykład z powodu lepszej użytkowości rasy o konkretnej długości włosa w określonych warunkach środowiskowych. Powyższy podział nie uwzględnia występowania ras psów całkowicie nieowłosionych (jak np. nagi pies peruwiański) lub częściowo owłosionych (jak np. grzywacz chiński). Zmysły psa *Najważniejszym zmysłem dla psa jest węch. Zaczyna się nim posługiwać już jako ślepe szczenię. Psy poddane odpowiednim szkoleniom wspomagają służby mundurowe w tropieniu i rozpoznawaniu przestępców na podstawie śladów zapachowych zostawionych na miejscu, w którym tamci przebywali. Proces oswajania nowego, młodego psa z nowym właścicielem można przyspieszyć, kładąc mu na legowisko odzież przepojoną zapachem właściciela. Bardzo często zdarza się, że pies podczas nieobecności swego pana kładzie się na jego odzieży. *'Wzrok'. To, co pies zobaczy nie będzie miało dla niego znaczenia, dopóki nie rozpracuje tego węchem i/lub słuchem. Wzrok psa jest słabszy niż człowieka, a objawia się to mniejszą zdolnością spostrzegania przedmiotów czy osób nieruchomych, a także brakiem widzenia obiektów dwuwymiarowych. Pies za to dobrze sobie radzi w słabym świetle (wspomagając się zmysłem węchu i słuchu). Rasa psa determinuje nie tylko siłę wzroku, lecz także zmysł węchu, słuchu oraz dotyku. *'Słuch'. Zmysł słuchu w hierarchii psa stoi za węchem i przed wzrokiem. Psy mają znacznie czulszy słuch niż człowiek i mogą słyszeć dźwięki o częstotliwości lub tonacji dla człowieka niesłyszalnej, a zasięg słuchu jest znacznie większy w porównaniu ze słuchem człowieka. Większa czułość słuchu może powodować, że dźwięki o silnym natężeniu będą wywoływały u niego ból. Przyjęto, że psy o uszach stojących lepiej słyszą od kłapouchych. Układając psa należy do niego mówić cicho, ponieważ zakrzyczany czworonóg może z czasem przestać zwracać uwagę na głos swego pana. Odpowiednią modulacją głosu właściciel może skutecznie wpływać na psa. *'Dotyk'. Wrażenia dotykowe pies odbiera całą powierzchnią ciała. Najważniejsze są dla niego włosy czuciowe (wąsy) nad oczami oraz pod dolną wargą. Wąsy te zwane wibryssami są długie i sztywne. Nie wolno ich strzyc. *'Smak'. Wrażenia smakowe są uzależnione od wrażeń węchowych. Zmysł ten nie ma dla psa znaczenia w odbieraniu wrażeń otaczającego świata. Wiek psa Wiek psa określa się m.in. po oględzinach stanu uzębienia oraz ilości siwych włosów na głowie. U psów w wieku ok. 7 lat są widoczne starcia na kłach oraz siekaczach, w 10–12 roku życia następuje wypadanie zębów. Psy żyją przeciętnie 13–14 lat. Najstarszym psem w historii, według Księgi rekordów Guinnessa, był Bluey, który przeżył 29 lat, 5 miesięcy i 7 dni. Według Kazimierza Ściesińskiego zestawienie porównawcze wieku psa w stosunku do człowieka przedstawia się następująco: | | |} |} Niemiecki uczony H. G. Niemandem podaje bardziej ogólne porównanie wieku psa z człowiekiem. Pierwszy rok życia psa w przełożeniu na życie człowieka to 14 lat. Drugi rok życia psa to 7 lat życia człowieka – czyli 2-letni pies to odpowiednik wiekowo 21-latka, a każdy następny rok życia psa stanowi 5 lat życia człowieka. Historia i udomowienie psa Istnieje kilka teorii na temat pochodzenia psa domowego. Genetyczne badania przeprowadzone w 2002 r. sugerowały, że psy pochodzą od euroazjatyckich wilków, od których oddzieliły się około 125 tysięcy lat temu, a osobny gatunek ostatecznie wytworzyły 15-40 tysięcy lat temu. Według Hansa Räbera argumentami potwierdzającymi tę teorię są także: *podobieństwa w kształcie powierzchni czwartych zębów przeztrzonowych *ciężar mózgu psa jest najbardziej zbliżony do ciężaru i objętości mózgu wilka (u psa jest on mniejszy o ok. 30%, u szakala różnice były większe). Związane jest to z faktem skrócenia się u psa trzewioczaszki w stosunku do mózgoczaszki. *badania krwi, wykazujące w budowie białek określonej grupy największe podobieństwa do krwi wilka *badania etologiczne potwierdziły zbieżność zachowań społecznych wśród watah wilków i sfor psów. Do kilku pozostałych teorii można zaliczyć tę, do której przychylał się m.in. Karol Darwin. Sądził on że swój udział w powstaniu psa domowego mają kojoty i szakale, zwłaszcza na terenach ich naturalnego występowania (Ameryka Północna i Azja Mniejsza). Istniała także hipoteza mówiąca o istnieniu wymarłego już, wspólnego praprzodka psa domowego, zbliżonego do psów dingo, czy psów pariasów. Według najnowszych badań genetycznych przeprowadzonych przez Adama Boyko i współpracowników z Uniwersytetu Cornella w USA można domniemywać, że psy pochodzą z Afryki, a nie jak dotąd sądzono z Azji. W magazynie „Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences” opublikowali oni artykuł z rezultatami swoich badań, które pozwalają przypuszczać, że psy mogły rozprzestrzenić się po świecie z Czarnego Lądu, wraz z przodkami człowieka. Naukowcy przebadali 318 psów z Afryki, 16 z Puerto-Rico, 102 z USA i kilkaset z innych stron świata i stwierdzili, że genom afrykański jest równie rozprzestrzeniony wśród psów jak genom azjatycki, podali tym samym w wątpliwość teorię o azjatyckim pochodzeniu psa. Najstarszymi tekstami świadczącymi o współistnieniu psa i człowieka są teksty pochodzące z okresu kultury sumeryjskiej. Psy pochodzą prawdopodobnie z jednego obszaru Ziemi, Azji Wschodniej, gdzie wydzieliły się z gatunku wilka. Rozprzestrzeniły się potem po całej planecie, konkurując z miejscowymi populacjami wilków. Świadczy o tym ich mniejsza różnorodność w miarę geograficznego oddalenia od Azji Wschodniej. Po udomowieniu psa przez człowieka nastąpiła mutacja w jednym z genów (został on ostatnio zidentyfikowany), w wyniku której powstały rasy małych psów. Musiały być one atrakcyjne dla człowieka, który starał się utrzymywać populację niewielkich psów pomimo ich mniejszej użyteczności w polowaniu i gorszego przystosowania do życia w prehistorycznych warunkach. Obecnie ze wszystkich gatunków ssaków psy wykazują największą różnorodność. 'Udomowienie' Początki udomowienia psa szacuje się na ok. 17-12 tys. lat temu, był on używany przez myśliwych z Syberii, pojawia się też w Palestynie oraz w Iraku. Kategoria:Psy